


Silence

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Healing, M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cliffjumper hides his injuries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



Cliffjumper was the last one to admit injuries. Listening to the complaints from Brawn and Gears about not being fast enough to get out of the way left him sulkily stubborn about not showing the least bit of damage. He didn't want to be lumped in with them, not when he was ten times better.

Ratchet missed the signs with all the others needing him, but Mirage...

Damn noble saw too much, but oh his hands felt good on the twisted cables inside his hip, Cliffjumper decided. Silent repairs led to other things, things Cliffjumper would never admit to either.


End file.
